Mako Reizei
Mako Reizei (冷泉 麻子, Reizei Mako) is the driver of the Anglerfish Team and one of the five main protagonists of Girls und Panzer. Profile Mako is a second year student from Ooarai Girls High School. Her height is 145cm and her blood type is type AB. She's also the driver of the Anglerfish Team and drives a Panzerkampfwagen IV. Saori said she has hypotension blood pressure levels, which Mako often uses as an excuse for being late to school or falling asleep during class. According to Sodoko's record. She was late for class 251 times, absent for 12 times and authorized absent for 5 times. Appearance Mako has long, thick black hair with bangs and a white headband. She has dark hazel eyes. Usually she just wears her school uniform. Personality Mako is well known for her being moody, sometimes seem expressionless. She's also scared of heights, her grandmother's nagging (but she loves her grandmother very much, and wishes to graduate as soon as possible so she can look after her) and ghosts. She has a habit of cutting classes (so much that her original intention of joining Senshadou was just so she can get enough permissions for coming late to school) and calling Midoriko "Sodoko". She's also very sleepy due to a medical problem - low blood sugar, and she really hates early mornings, believing it is impossible to wake up at 6 a.m. despite many other people being able to do so. Despite her laziness and moodiness, she's also a genius, as she was able to become the top student of her class even when she's always late, and she was able to become an exceptional tank driver just by glimpsing at the tank manual for a few seconds. Background Mako is a close friend of Saori Takebe and Midoriko Sono (though the latter doesn't feel as strongly about her). She lost her parents due to accident when she was in elementary and her grandmother is her only surviving close relative. According to Saori, the last time she talked with her mother, they had an argument, and she has regretted not being able to apologize. During the mock-up match supervised by their acting instructor Ami Chōno against other tank teams from the school's Sensha-Dō team, Mako hitched a ride on Miho Nishizumi's tank. While crossing a bridge their tank was hit and Hana Isuzu was knocked unconscious. After flipping and glimpsing through the tank's instruction manual Mako immediately replaced her as the tank's driver and prevented the tank from falling off the bridge. In the end their tank was the only one left standing and, because of Miho's leadership, they won the match. After the mock-up match, Mako ended up as her tank team's driver after Saori reminded her that she needed the perks to graduate, although Mako professes a desire to repay Miho for helping her get to school that morning. Later, Mako's tank team is called the "Anglerfish Team". After the first round match of the Sensha-Dō competition against Saunders Girls High School, Mako received a phone call and heard that her grandmother fell and was unconscious in the hospital. Unwilling to wait for the school ship to sail back to port Mako, in desperation, decided to try to swim back to town. Fortunately, her teammates stopped her from this foolhardy plan and the girls from Kuromorimine Girls High School offered her and Saori a helicopter ride to the hospital. At the hospital Miho and the other girls paid a visit to Mako's grandmother, who seemed to be okay and was still nagging on Mako. After Mako leaves, her grandmother thanked her friends for looking after her. In the final match of the tournament, Mako demonstrated her driving skills by continuously avoiding the shots of Maho Nishizumi's Tiger I before drifting the tank to the rear of the Tiger to deliver the finishing blow. After her team won the tournament, Sodoko deleted all of Mako's tardinesses and unexcused absences from her record, prompting Mako to run forward, give her a hug and shout her thanks, much to Sodoko's embarrassment and told her to get off. During the victory parade back to the ship, Mako's grandmother danced with her cane as Mako and her team's tank drove by, presumably to show Mako that she was all right, bringing a joyful laugh from her granddaughter. Trivia *Her favorite flower is Olive and her favorite tank is the German Panther Ausf.G. *Her family name sounds like the English word "Lazy" when pronounced in Japanese, which fits her personality. *Mako Reizei was the fifth character to receive an official voice pack mod for the online tank battle game World of Tanks, as part of developer Wargaming.net's Japanese promotional collaboration with Girls Und Panzer. *Like the rest of her team, Mako shares a birthday with the start of a famous WW2 military operation. Mako's birthday is September 1st, coinciding with Fall Weiss, the German invasion of Poland in 1939. *In the third OVA, during the tour of the Academy Ship, it is revealed that Mako is afraid of heights. *In the episode where Saori Takebe and the first graders from Rabbit team got lost on the school ship, it is revealed that Mako has a fear of ghosts. *During the battle against Pravda she was once referred to as "Remako" by Sodoko, as payback for her own nickname; however, this nickname hasn't been used since in the anime. *She could also also manage to drive the Type 89 by just flipping over the manual for a few seconds. *In Motto Love-Love Sakusen Desu, there is a running joke about Mako potrayed as a cat. Gallery MakoReizei02.jpg|Mako Reizei's picture from the official website. MakoReizeiSong01.jpg|Mako Reizei's Character Song Album. MakoReizei01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:Anglerfish Team Category:Drivers Category:Ooarai Girls High School